legouniversepropertiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Teleporter
Teleporters are devices found throughout LEGO Universe, designed to transport players to different worlds. They are often used in place of launchpads, but are more compact, and can fit into areas where rockets could not launch from. Teleporters act very much the same as launchpads, however, they have several minor differences. One, rockets cannot be placed on them to launch, and they must be interacted with to do so. Two, teleporters offer a second warning when using them, prompting the user if he or she wants to travel to its respective world. Another change is the launching itself. Unlike their launchpad cousins, teleporters do not require a rocket to use. When interacted with, the player is given the ability to create a portal with their hands, and travel through the portal before it disappears. Types of Teleporters Starbase 3001 The Starbase 3001 teleporter can be found in two locations, Brick Annex in Nimbus Station, and the Assembly Hallway in Nexus Tower. It is always in the shape of a tall door with the old LEGO Universe symbol near the top. The door was is partly a remnant of Pre-Alpha, as the doorway is very similar to the Pre-Alpha gates. The teleporter on the starbase offers two options as opposed to one. When interacted with, it asks whether the player wants to travel to Nimbus Station or Nexus Tower. When selected, it prompts them once again, asking if they want to travel to the desired world. Teleporter 2.png|The Starbase door in Brick Annex on Nimbus Station Teleporter 5.png|The Starbase door in Nexus Tower Teleporter 4.png|The Teleporter Pad on Starbase 3001 Teleporter 3.png|Another shot of the futuristic pad LEGO Club Door See main article: Club Station Alpha The LEGO Club Door is a teleporter used to travel to and from the LEGO-Club exclusive area, Club Station Alpha. The door is not original to LEGO Universe, as it appeared in several episodes of the LEGO Club Show under Max's Adventures, in which Max enters the door and is teleported to a different adventure. The door can be found both in Red Blocks on Nimbus Station, and in the Venture League Observatory in Nexus Tower. Like the Starbase 3001 teleporter, the door on Club Station Alpha offers the option to travel to both Nimbus Station and Nexus Tower, and has a second dialogue box to ask players if they really want to travel to the selected world. LEGO Club Door 3.png|The LEGO Club Door in Red Blocks LEGO Club Door 2.png|The LEGO Club Door on Club Station Alpha LEGO Club Door 1.png|The LEGO Club Door in the Venture League Observatory Crux Prime The Crux Prime teleporter was added in June 2011, replacing the launchpad which previously allowed players to travel between Nimbus Station and Crux Prime. This new teleporter is located under a drop-ship sign in a door outside the Sentinel War Room, and allows players fast access to Crux Prime. The teleporter in Crux Prime is located on the the black pad in Sentinel Point Zeta. The one thing that makes this teleporter different from most is the effect it has when traveling from Crux Prime to Nexus Tower. Instead of creating a blue portal, the player is raised into the air and disassembled in a flash of green. Teleporter 6.png|The Drop-Ship Door, located outside the Sentinel War Room Teleporter 7.png|The beacon players interact with to travel to Crux Prime Telepoter.png Teleporter 1.png|The teleporter pad in Sentinel Point Zeta Teleporter 8.png|The Beacon players interact with to travel to Nexus Tower Teleporter 9.png Teleporter 10.png|The odd Teleport effect, unique to this particular teleporter Paradox Teleporters See main article: Paradox Vendor Area '' Paradox Teleporters are a special type of teleporter used for transport around Paradox areas in Nexus Tower. When the player stands in them, they smash him or her and rebuild him/her on the other side. No coins or stat points are lost in this transport. Paradox Vendor Area Rutger 3.png|A teleporter to Rutger's area Paradox Vendor Area.png|Two teleporters in the Nexus Core Property Teleporters ''See Main Article: Property Teleporters Property Teleporters were an item during the Beta Test period, allowing players to teleport to their properties with the click of a button. Gallery Teleporter 11.png|The portal used by players when teleporting. Only the Crux Prime teleporter uses a different effect. Category:Nexus Tower Category:Starbase 3001 Category:LEGO Club Category:Teleporter Category:Crux Prime Category:Worlds Category:Rockets